


I Love You So Much (But You Actually Never Did)

by SketchyFace



Series: Danganronpa [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mastermind Kuwata Leon, One-Sided Relationship, Sharing a Bed, its 6am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyFace/pseuds/SketchyFace
Summary: Yasuhiro felt safe. Sure, cuddling with someone in his bed while in a killing game might’ve been a stupid idea. But c’mon! Him and Leon had been seeing each other and kissed twice, he could trust him!OrYasuhiro loves Leon. Leon says he loves Yasuhiro too, but it turns out those words were just empty lies
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon
Series: Danganronpa [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843300
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	I Love You So Much (But You Actually Never Did)

Yasuhiro felt safe. Sure, cuddling with someone in his bed while in a killing game might’ve been a stupid idea. But c’mon! Him and Leon had been seeing each other and kissed twice, he could trust him!

He was still trying to fall asleep when he felt Leon’s hand on his face, on his cheek specifically. His hand was still except for Leon’s thumb, which was moving up and down. All his movements filled with love and care

Leon probably thought he was asleep

Yasuhiro opened his eyes slightly, making sure he still looked like he was asleep, and looked at Leon

Leon’s face was relaxed, his face pale. His eyes full of warmth and love, as he looked at Yasuhiros face

Leon sighed, turning his face and smiling softly. His eyes closing slightly, his undialated eyes still filled with that comforting warmth

“I love you so much” Leon whispered, his voice filled with the right amount of love to not be ridiculous

Leon made Yasuhiro feel loved and safe

He had to keep himself from smiling, as it would give him away. He closed his eyes fully and finally fell asleep

But... he should have realised sooner

That nice touch, those warm eyes and those comforting words...

Were just lies

As Leon was sitting up on his throne. His eyes filled with coldness that was always there, his touch cold and non robotic, and his smirk being nothing but kind

As Leon mocked him with the same voice that used to give him comfort

Yasuhiro realises that that comfort was just there to cause him pain later on

Leon never loved him

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim, put too much effort into this and now I’m actually kinda proud of it


End file.
